


Bubblebath

by devil_die



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Fluff, Other, bubble baths, i just adore Steven n though this would be adorable, sick!steven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27511447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil_die/pseuds/devil_die
Summary: ““ bubble bath ””OrSteven is sick and his significant other has to take care of him
Relationships: Steven Adler/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Bubblebath

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested off my tumblr and I absolutely adored writing it and I hope you guys enjoy it

Steven let out a soft whine as he felt the blonde curls being pushed back from his eyes. “Don’t wanna bath...just want cuddles..” the male mumbled out as his face nuzzled isn’t his lover’s neck. He smiled a little hearing them laugh softly at the feeling before feeling of it. Then he felt the counter touching his thighs and climbed up so he was sitting on it. “Make it a bubble bath.” He spoke with a little yawn. But it was ended by shivers. “And make it warm.”  
“I will baby boy. Just sit here for me while I get it all ran okay?” They asked stroking a hand over his cheek before pressing the back of their hand to his forehead to check his temperature like a mother would do to her sick child. A frown formed on their lips feeling that he was warm to the touch. Warmer than usual.   
Steven watched as they turned back away from him and started to run the bathtub full of warm water. Then grabbing the bubble bath they had gotten when Steven just about begged for it the last time they went shopping together. Once the water had gotten full enough, they poured the bubble solution into it the water. Stirring it around with their hand, they watched as the bubbles started to form up even more. “There we go!” They spoke grabbing a towel to dry their hand off. “Alright. Go on and get in and I’ll go grab you some pj.” They spoke pressing a kiss to Steven’s forehead.   
The curly haired male let out a yawn again before sliding off the counting and tugging his shirt up and off his head. He finished stripping of his clothing as his lover walked out of the bathroom tugging the door shut to keep in the warmth the water would be giving off.   
A few minutes later, the door pushed open and startled Steven our of a rest he hadn’t realized he had dozed off into. “That you baby?” He mumbled out letting his hands sink down into the warmth under the bubbles.   
“Yeah it’s me hun. I got us both some pajamas. How are you feeling?”  
“Warmer. But sleepy too. I wanna cuddle you still.” He grumbled our letting himself sink lower into the water making the bubbles coat his chest. “Join me?” Steven has a hopeful look in his eyes as he saw his loved set the clothing down on the counter and walking to him.   
“Once you’re feeling better I will. For now this is just to make you feel better.” They spoke bending down and pressing a kiss to his nose.   
Steven took this chance to tug his lover into the water with him. It splashed water over the edge of the tub and soaked their clothes they hadn’t changed out of as he did.   
“Hey!” They yelled out with a laugh as they shifted so they were sitting in the water with him better. Steven gave them a goofy grin as they spoke again. “You’re luck you’re cute, Adler!” They held up a handful of bubbles and rubbed them into the top of his curls.


End file.
